


Teasing

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Evaar is the kid from the other parts he's been named, Evaar'la which means young in mando'a, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mando'a, Pre-Slash, it's taken from, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: a small moment where the 501st see their nephew again
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, minor - Relationship
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> this series is not in chronological order! the kid is 5 1/2 at this point

“Hey, _ad’ika_ , calm down,” Cody murmured to the curly haired child at his leg. Evaar was tugging at his right greave, trying to exit the ship. “ _Vi morut’t rurusur_.”

Luckily, after a year and a half on the cruiser, the kid had managed to pick up Mando’a. For some reason, however, he had a harder time speaking Basic, even if he understood it. Everyone on the ship, except the admiral, spoke Mando’a.

“ _Ni copad at slanar_!” Evaar whined, tugging Cody’s leg forward again. 

Rolling his eyes, Cody ruffled the kid’s ginger hair, stepping towards the doors, “Evaar, we haven’t even connected with the ship yet. I know you’re excited to see the 501st, but you have to be patient.” 

Evaar huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Behind them, several _vode_ snickered. 

“ _K_ _ote,_ he seems to have picked that up from you,” Waxer teased, patting Evaar on the head. 

Cody shot his _vod_ a glare, pulling his _ad_ closer to himself. Everyone fell silent except for a few more teasing comments from those in the back. Cody pointedly ignored them, steading Evaar with a hand as the ship rocked. Evaar had returned to babbling in his mother tongue. They had learned enough of it to pick up the kid’s happy chattering. 

Without warning, the doors slid open and Evaar bolted into the first _vod_ he met, jumping right into the soldier’s arms. Luckily, it happened to be Rex who, sans helmet, clung to the kid with a smile. 

Rex greeted the kid affectionately, “ _Su'cuy_ , Evaar'ika.” 

“Ba'vodu Rex!” Evaar cheered, squeezing Rex’s neck once in a tight hug before dropping down and turning to Cody. “ _Buir! Liser Ni slanar?_ ”

He was pointing over to where the rest of Torrent Company was mingling, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Cody sighed, smiling, “Yeah, yeah okay. Go greet your uncles.” 

Cheering, Evaar ran off, and Rex stepped closer to Cody. Cody couldn’t help but smile at the kid who had stolen his heart. Life aboard _The Negotiator_ had gotten a lot happier with the kid, not only for Cody, but for the _vode_ and the General. Evaar had gotten just as attached to the General as Cody was and always made sure to tease Cody. Those first few months, Cody hadn’t realized that he maaaybe shouldn’t reveal he was in love with the General. But- well it was too late now. 

“He seems happy. You do too, _vod_ ,” Rex observed, his lazy grin turning towards Cody. 

“Yeah, we are. He is.” 

“You know, the General…” 

Cody swiveled his head, away from where he was watching Echo lift Evaar onto his back, to fix Rex with a glare, “I don’t like your tone.” 

Two hands raised into the air in defense, followed by a shit-eating grin, “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Good.” 

Yes, he was well aware that the General was attached to the kid as much as Cody was. When Evaar wasn’t with Cody, he was usually found with Kenobi. Cody trusted Kenobi with his kid, but, he sometimes didn’t trust his kid with Kenobi. The biggest embarrassment would be if Evaar announced Cody’s not so small crush on the General. The vode, both 212th and 501st were never careful in their teasing of Cody.

“All I’m saying is-”

“Rex, _copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?” 

“Nope. I got the message. I’m going to make sure Fives isn’t teaching the kid anything he shouldn’t be,” Rex announced, running off before Cody could respond. 

Cody sighed, crossing his arms. He loved his family, but they could be a menace sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it!!! find me on tumblr @ clonebabes. I'm 100% looking for prompts for this. Regardless of the kids age or stage of relationship between anyone. 
> 
> I used the mando'a translator for the mando'a if anythings wrong let me know!!
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Vi morut’t rurusur- We haven't landed yet  
> Ni copad at slanar- I want to go  
> Ba'vodu- Uncle  
> Buir! Liser Ni slanar- Dad! Can I go?  
> Rex, copaani mirshmure'cye, vod- Rex, Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? (teasing)


End file.
